Faux Requiems
by Cerulean's Skies
Summary: Glimmer and Cato try to find a sense of purpose in the aftermath of the 74th Hunger Games. AU where Cato and Glimmer are recovered and saved to pave way for their roles in the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

_The first time Glimmer showed- evidently showed- potential to be a career was when she was eight years old. She had excused herself from the class and was on her way to the girls' comfort room when a boy from her class had cornered her by the side of the hallway, offering her a coin for a feel. By then, she had gotten used to the usual dose of bullying and name-calling after someone in class had outed her mom to be a previous prostitute but this had never happened before._

_He got a broken nose instead._

_(Well after Glimmer kicked him on his shin when he got too assertive and pushed him off her, making him tumble towards a nearby drinking fountain where his nose had hit.)_

_However, her father would say otherwise. He always believed Glimmer had shown potential to be a great career- a victor even- from the day she was born. But looking back, Glimmer would say that it was her father's regrets and longing talking. Zephyr Belcourt had been a former career, dead set on the affluence and honor volunteering and winning the Annual Hunger games could offer. _

_Even well into his mid-forties, his hulking frame and the bulk on his torso could attest to the trainings and physical sessions he went through back in his days at the Academy. All would appear well until he'd be walking with a slight hobble on his left foot, curtesy of a leg injury he sustained the week before he was supposed to volunteer for the games. Instead of living his dream of being a victor in all its glory, he spends his days working in a stuffy office as a chief manufacturing executive at a company that produces valuable gemstones and pearls, the heart of commerce in District one._

_That injury had forever left a mark on his life, not just physically but seemingly in all aspects of it. _

_And when Glimmer came along, her father took it as a golden opportunity to make his unfulfilled dream come true. For the better part of it, he liked to think he was giving her a subtle push and encouraging her to follow her aspirations- when those were his all along. To put it forthrightly, he pushed her to train harder, pressed, over-controlled, and molded her to be the perfect career to overcome his own failures and carry through his ambitions. He got so wrapped up in making her the perfect progeny that he barely became a dad to her and more like a mentor in all aspects of her life._

_But if anything, Glimmer was a people-pleaser so she tried her best to live up to her father's expectations. _

_Even when every strained muscle and sinew in her body would groan in protest, demanding for rest, even when there is a rising feeling of nausea from her stomach, or when her legs struggle to hold her own weight, she'd push herself to go on. Most days, she could feel pressure coursing through her veins and a lump rising in her throat as her father watches and coaches her during the stringent regimen he had implemented on her. Every fiber of her being wants to scream out 'No! I don't want to do this anymore!' but she bites her tongue and soldiers on with it._

* * *

The first thing Glimmer feels is pain searing through every part of her body, like thousands of sharp needles burning through her flesh. Colorful spots flashed behind closed lids and there is an excruciating kind of soreness that engulfs her body.

When she has gotten over the initial pain, she drinks in her senses, keeping vigilant like the years of being a career had instilled in her as she sheds the last traces of unconsciousness. There is the overwhelming undertone of disinfectant and bleach and she instantly snaps her eyes open, jerking awake with a gasp and taking in her surroundings. The place is devoid of any color and decorations, save from the small metal table by her bedside and the white curtain that was blocking her view from the other parts of the room. There are no windows and she makes out the hum of the machines she was attached to and conversation happening beside her.

A man with a well-meaning countenance and curved beaky nose stood over by the foot of her bed, quietly conversing with a fleshy woman in a nurse uniform. The grey in his hair indicated years of experience and hard-earned wisdom and his crow's feet spoke of light-heartedness. The small humorous eyes under bushy eyebrows looked at her through dark rimmed spectacles.

"We're glad you're finally awake, Ms. Belcourt."

* * *

_Glimmer thinks her father's fixation on being a victor stemmed from his own father- Santino Belcourt. He was the victor of the 20__th__ Annual Hunger Games. However, his victory wasn't the most commemorated triumph of District One. In fact, if it was only up to most careers of their district, they would rather erase it from their memory. By District One standards, it was a far cry from being the most valiant and illustrious victory in their history of triumphs. Santino Belcourt had won by waiting out for the other tributes to kill off each other, hiding and camouflaging himself in an unobtrusive alcove hidden behind debris of rocks and firs of the mountainous terrain the games had that year, living off on the meagre sustenance provided by the backpack he had snatched on the first day._

_Perhaps Zephyr wanted to prove that a Belcourt, for all their worth, can win the games with sheer strength and guile and not by hiding or cowering behind barren rocks. Zephyr Belcourt would forever be standing in the ruins of his father's failed victory just like how Glimmer would never stop standing in that of her father's failed dreams. And just like that, her fate had been determined even before the day she was born. Between one man's ignominy and another man's zealous desperation, her path had been carved before she could even grasp that she was supposed to be responsible for being the person she wanted to be. _

* * *

They were rebels.

Dr. Remus, the good-natured doctor that had patched her up, discloses to her that she's in District 13 at the midst of an inception of talks and plans for a rebellion against the Capitol. The same rebellion that she would play a subtle yet pertinent role in. They had recovered her from the arena for a reason, barely living and tracker jacker stings laying waste on her body. Apparently, one thing most people don't know about tracker jacker stings is that it makes it seems like it stops your heartbeat and pulse before it completely kills you. Fortunately for her, they got to her in time. Any second later and she would've been another body sent back to District One in a wooden casket.

"Why did you bring me back?" She asks, voice raspy from days- or even weeks- of disuse, and narrowed eyes wary and distrustful.

Dr. Remus exchanges a look with the newly arrived man who introduced himself as Harlow, dressed in drab grey jumpsuit that Glimmer swore to herself she wouldn't even be caught dead wearing with a short trimmed dark hair and brown downturned eyes. He was there in behalf of the rebellion higher-ups to somehow, for lack of better words, negotiate with her about her role in the rebellion.

He tells her that they know about the information she had gathered during her time at the Capitol in preparation of her games (_the information she had fucked out of gamemakers and other Capitol men with important positions regarding the Hunger games, she tells herself_). Glimmer had been doing that game for so long that she had learned to stop scrubbing herself raw, stopped smelling sweat and spunk with no source following her hours or days after. There were a lot of things men would do for a few minutes between the sheets with her. Even Seneca Crane, the strong-willed head gamemaker, had easily become putty in her hands, giving away secrets and information about the game. She had picked him apart, piece by piece as he spilled on every shortcoming, blindspot, and fissure the arena and the game have.

It was the very information the rebels needed for the upcoming Quarter Quell.

* * *

_While her father was hung up on making a victor out of her, her mother had different plans for her._

"_Remember, Glimmer, beauty is power," She'd remind her, a certain twinkle in her winsome green eyes, perfectly curled lashes fluttering like the wings of a butterfly._

_Mother was always so scrupulous with her appearance and weight. Instead of wallowing in her evident obsession with youth, her mother had learned it was more convenient to hound on Glimmer about looking beautiful and perfect._

_And Glimmer, with her young heart on her sleeves, impressionable Glimmer believed that there could be a way where she'd ceased to be held in judgement by her own mother and escape her constant criticism._

_Three years old was too young for someone to start feeling like they were never going to be good enough._

_Mother pushed and pressed until even years later, Glimmer still couldn't forgive herself for all the things she failed to become (the things her mother and father wanted her to become)._

_However, her mother never told her that beauty could be a curse._

_And, envy, that malicious disease that engulfs humans inside out, demanded that she pay the price every day._

_Kids can be cruel and whoever made the 'sticks and stone' rhyme definitely have a lot to learn about life. It started out as name-calling- the usual ugly comments or how gross her outfit looks. Girls stayed away from her in envy, giving her cruel looks and snickering whenever they see her eating alone during lunch time. The boys would either give her funny looks or avoid her like the plague. Unlike other girls her age, she didn't get invited to sleepovers or get picked for group activities. The bullying become relentless to the point that in first grade, one of her tormentors pulled on the back of her shirt so hard that it ripped. At the middle of second grade, a girl from her class poured water on her because she accidently bumped into her when someone shoved her during lunch time._

_Her mother didn't tell her the darker side to this either, mother never warned her about the sexual looks from old men or some boys scratching their crotches at the image of her in skimpy clothes when her mother parades her around._

_And in turn, she never told anyone about having to strip naked and getting groped by her own Academy teacher when he threatened to manipulate her grades if she didn't do it. She was thirteen back then._

* * *

"Some people just refuse to stay dead," Cato says five days later, a smirk bereft of the same level of haughtiness it used to have on his face. She's not sure if she's referring to her or him with this.

The day before, Glimmer had just discovered that the patient next to her was none other than the District 2 tribute when curiosity got the best of her and she decided to peek through the curtain separating them.

Earlier that day, she was woken up by the commotion happening a curtain away from her. Apparently, Cato had just woken up for the first time since they had retrieved him

Under the bright hospital lights, his once slightly tanned healthy skin looked almost ashen. There were traces of bruises and welts on his face, speckles kissed by hues of purple and yellow. One of those wound patches were placed just above his left eyebrow and another one was on his right cheekbone, some cleaned cuts here and there.

"Well, we are careers after all," Glimmer manages a wink though the hint of bitterness in her tone betrays her.

Cato scoffed." More like disposable pawns for the Capitol."

"You can't possibly be thinking..?"

"Of joining the rebellion?" He voices out, effectively following her line of thought." I'm done being one of the Capitol's playthings. Don't you wanna get back at them for everything they've done to us?"

"Did you forget what happened last time people rebelled against the Capitol?"

"It's gonna be different this time." The matter-of-fact tone in his voice leaves no room for any more objections.

Glimmer gaped at him. "How can you say that?"

"Well, we're gonna be in it," He grins, the sight coaxing a smile out of her.

* * *

_Cato kisses like it's his last. There's a raw intensity to it that leaves Glimmer gasping and panting for more, heart beating faster. Her feet dig into his back, wrapping her legs tighter around him, as he thrust into her so hard and fast that it made her forget where she ended and he began. His cock penetrated so deeply inside her that she arched her back and threw her head up in pleasure._

"_Ah Cato! Fuck!" She doesn't even bother to silence her moans and screams. Cato had told her he prefers her this way anyway. "Fuck. Don't stop. It feels-ah!- sooo good, baby."_

_She writhed and let out another moan as he fondled her breasts, suckling and nipping, fingers kneading her hardened nipples. _

_He repeatedly hit her G-spot, panting and growling. His pace was getting wilder and more ferocious. Each thrust made her feel like she was going to split open._

_Growling, he buried his face to her neck, pounding her faster and deeper than before._

"_Yeeesss! Don't stop, Cato. Fuck!"_

_She could feel her walls tightening and convulsing around his length, and judging by his grunts, Cato knew she was nearing her climax._

"_I want you to come around my cock. Just let go, baby."_

_Glimmer threw her head back, letting out a strangled moan and screaming as she reached her orgasm, cumming hard and squirting all over him._

_She peaked again when Cato released his seed inside her, filling her to the brim._

_Before she drifted to sleep out of sheer exhaustion, she reminded herself that this was a one time thing, that they were merely doing this to blow off some steam and tension before the games as the threat of dying out in the arena loomed over them._

* * *

"So what happened to bringing pride to your district?" Glimmer manages to ask one afternoon after the nurse had changed Cato's dressings, applied ointment to her stings, the one still makes her wince and made her take medications.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Strange, isn't?" She traces a finger around a loose thread in her thin hospital blanket.

"What is?" Her eyes on her are vigilant and quizzical.

"The emptiness. All our lives, they made us think that it's all about bringing pride and honor to our district. So we train, we kill, we make ourselves believe that it's all we know, all we can do," She smiles bitterly." Our whole lives were one big lie. And now, we're left with this emptiness."

"It's never gonna end if we don't overthrow the Capitol," Cato points out, eyes flecked with a barely bridled inferno that speaks all the words his mouth didn't.

She lets herself think back on the Cato she knew during the games, the one who was deeply besotted with the Hunger games, the one who'd brag about bringing pride and honor to his district, the one who held appreciation for the Capitol because of the Games. The one she remembered thinking to have ichor and steel coursing through his veins, the one whose temper burns for valor and eternity, an armor beneath his skin, every sinew and part of his body melded together to form the perfect weapon.

But here, there's only a desperation for a sense of purpose.

"What happened in the Arena?" She brings herself to finally ask.

He shots her a look, gaze practically cut from steel." You already know that, one."

"I meant after I…" She can't bring herself to say it, at the back of her mind the horrible fragments assault her. She could still the pain and the burning aches ravaging her.

Silence is his only answer. She understands the words it conveys anyway.

* * *

Her scars look like freckles on her face, patches of brown flecked her porcelain skin.

"We don't exactly have sponsors to impress now, do we?" Cato says when he catches her staring at them as she held a mirror to her face.

Unlike her scars that she could pass off as harmless dark spots on her skin, his own lay fresh and new against his flesh. The jagged rough mark mottled the area just above his left eyebrow and a smaller one ran along his right cheekbone. Glimmer surreptitiously thinks the scars failed to make him less attractive, perhaps the opposite actually.

"Not all of us can pull off the sexy scar look, Cato," She flashes him a playful smile, giving him a once-over.

She's sitting by the lone desk in their shared compartment while Cato perches himself on his new bed. Earlier that day, both of them had been discharged after weeks of being cooped up in their hospital room. Naturally, the next step would be getting their compartment. However, since people in District 13 usually stayed with their families in their compartments as a way to save space in the strictly controlled and frugal district so it was decided that Cato and her were to share their room. After they got their temporary tattoo with their daily schedule, they were lead to a small room with gray walls, just like the rest of District 13. There are two beds, a nightstand next to each, two cabinets, a desk, a small circular table, two wooden chairs and a small utilitarian bathroom. Overall, it's a far cry from the luxury and poshness they both grew up in.

"What are you doing?" Cato arches a brow, shooting her a puzzled look when he sees her awkwardly trying to reach behind her.

Glimmer sighs, gesturing at the container of ointment on the desk." I'm supposed to apply ointment to the stings but I can't quite reach the ones at the back."

"I can do it for you," Cato offers casually.

Glimmer feigns a gasp." Who are you and what have you done with Cato?"

Cato rolls his eyes at her." Very funny, Glimmer. Have fun trying to apply those ointments on your back."

"Sheesh. Still can't take a joke. Loosen up, will you?" She smirks." I'm willing to help you with that."

Cato deadpanned.

"Okay, okay," Glimmer raises her hand in defeat." Can you help me out here now?"

Cato grabs the ointment, screwing the lid open.

"Take your shirt off."

"Woah, woah, Cato," She gives him a teasing smirk," I knew you-"

"Nothing I haven't seen before, one," He retorted nonchalantly." I seriously need the shirt off so I could put this damn ointment on you."

She slides off the grey shirt. The ointment stings and she couldn't help but wince.

Cato quickly catches on." Stop being a baby."

"So sorry for getting stung by tracker jackers," Glimmer dryly simpered.

When she's done, she offers to change the dressings to his wounds. The area around his wounds are slightly discolored and Cato doesn't even wince when she rips off the wound patches or apply the medications to it.

And before they knew it, as days pass, this becomes some kind of routine for them- patching each other up.

* * *

"I don't even want to be caught dead wearing that _thing_," Glimmer glares scathingly at the grey jumpsuit inside her cabinet.

"Would you rather walk around naked instead?" Cato shoots back, removing his own jumpsuit from its hanger in his cabinet.

Glimmer grinned." Challenge accepted."

"You do know that wasn't a challenge, right?"

"_That_," She points at the drab clothing then gestures at her body," Isn't touching _this_."

"So you'd rather be thrown into District 13 prison cell for public indecency? Plus, it tends to be really cold here."

"It won't be public indecency if I just stay here," Glimmer grins triumphantly.

"We have to get out sometime later," Cato reminds, glancing at the schedule on his arm.

Glimmer huffs. "Fine."

When Cato gets out of the shower in his own grey jumpsuit, Glimmer glares at him.

"So fucking unfair," She bites out, indignant.

"What?"

"You still look hot even in that." Despite her words, it still sounds accusatory.

Cato smirked." Thanks, Glim. You look okay too."

She glowers at him.

"Just kidding. You look hot too."

"Gee, that really sounded sincere, Cato."

Cato cracks a smile and Glimmer momentarily forgets about the annoyance she harbored about the drab clothing she was donned in.

* * *

"You fucked me for information!" Cato abruptly bursts into their compartment, fury in his eyes and venom in his voice. The look on his face makes her think that he was going to snap her neck any moment now.

"And you left me to die," Glimmer retorted, finally voicing out the one subject they tried to avoid ever since." Who told you that anyway?"

"Doesn't matter." Cato bristled." So it's true then."

"No, it's not."

"But Seneca Crane-"

Glimmer snorted." Seneca Crane? Yes. Some gamemakers? Sure. But you? No. It was a one-night stand, a way to release tension before the games."

Cato wrinkled his nose in disgust." But they're so much older than you."

Glimmer shrugged. " These things happen all the time in the Hunger Games, you know."

"What?"

"Some tributes sleep with the gamemakers and in exchange, the gamemakers give them the upperhand with information and more gifts in the arena."

Cato looks bemused and Glimmer can't help but wonder how much she knew of this… or how little, that is.

"They're going to whore off the attractive victors anyway so it doesn't really change much."

Cato narrowed his eyes at her. "How could you talk so casually about this?"

"I've always known about this."

"So basically it's not about strength or skills, you just have to suck up to those gamemakers and you get to win?" He's red in the face with anger now, fury raging in his blue eyes.

"Uh-huh."

Letting out an angry scream, he punches the wall beside him." Fuck!"

As if finding out he was merely an expendable product of the Capitol's schemes and manipulation wasn't enough, he had to find out that the Games never even held even the smidge of honor and pride he once thought it did, and Glimmer can't help but feel bad for him.

"Cato-"

"I'll kill them!" He snarls." I'll kill them all!"

And just like those brief moments they used to share, Glimmers lets herself wrap her arms around him in an attempt to pacify him." We will, Cato. We will."

* * *

"I came back for you, you know," Cato says later when they're both laying in their beds after another highly regimented day in District 13.

And really, that's all she needed to know.

* * *

She could've sworn she saw a twitch on his lips, a ghost of a smile on his face for a split second. There's a certain ease in his movements and springiness in his steps as they're lead into the training room for their first day of military training.

She doesn't bother to hide her own smile when she sees his eyes practically light up at the sight of all the weapons placed on the racks and displayed on the wall.

Hours later found them sparring on the training mat during their 15-minute break, both eyes flecked with determination and a hint of amusement at their opponent.

Glimmer staggers away, chest heaving and slightly panting to get air back into her lungs after landing another hit on Cato.

"Not bad, one," Cato smirks.

While years in the Academy had molded and hardened her to be a deadly career, she had realized early on that she may not be incomparably excellent with a bow and other weapons but she makes up for it with her abilities in hand-to-hand combat.


	2. Chapter 2

Glimmer warily scoops her "soup", regarding the thin sludge of white sauce, measly slices of meat, and green peas.

"Don't worry. It's edible," Cato playfully assures her, consuming a spoonful of his to get his point across.

"It's not that," Glimmer huffs, giving him a pointed look before easily proceeding to eat her dinner." I was just wondering if it's really beef like they said it was."

"And?"

"It's not bad."

Just as he's about to reply, he sees a bunch of guys a few tables away from them, leering at Glimmer and giving her suggestive looks while suspiciously chatting amongst themselves, occasionally snickering.

"They're staring again," He grits out, shooting them a withering look. They were a bunch of soldiers in training in their program.

"Let them."

If there was anything he discovered about Glimmer these past few weeks, it was that she doesn't mind being underestimated. In fact, she believes that being underestimated is one of the biggest competitive advantage a person can have, be it inside the arena or out in the real world. People would merely see a pretty face and a ravishing body. Most people would take her at face value, not bothering to look for the competent career tribute that she was bred to be. He sees it in the way her eyes would subtly scrutinize people and drink in her surroundings, focused and alert at the same time. He sees it in how her moves and gait on the training mat are calculated and well thought out as if partaking in a choreographed dance of destruction with the kind of finesse and grace only Glimmer could pull off in a fight or a sparring session.

The next day Glimmer wipes the floor with three guys from the leering group during their sparring session. Cato smirks at the stupefied and humiliated expression on their faces at the realization that the "blonde bimbo" had completely beaten them at hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

At breakfast, Haymitch Abernathy slides into the seat from across him while Glimmer's still in the queue, chatting with one of the canteen staff as she received her food. After months of living in the district, she has taken to being amicable with the staff and he's guessing the exuberance that morning was due to the scone they were to be having at breakfast that day. Despite the drab atmosphere and the occasional bland meals, the scones served once a week had become her favorite even if they were just the plain kind.

Haymitch gets his attention with the sound of his tin mug against the table and Cato has a feeling that coffee's not the only thing it contains.

Cato arches a brow at the older male.

"Coin's holding a meeting at 10," Haymitch fills in, taking a swig of his "coffee"," Don't be late."

Cato wants to scoff at the last comment about being late. The past months that they've stayed in District were also spent attending the meetings with other rebel leaders and Haymitch doesn't exactly have a good reputation with punctuality.

"And Glimmer..?"

Haymitch levels him with a look.

Cato chuckles." She's not gonna like this."

Sure enough, Glimmer rages and bares her teeth like a feral animal when she discovers that she wasn't part of the mission on extracting the victors from the arena. He could practically feel the rage oozing from her pores in ferocious waves as she treaded her way into the control room.

He's just content that he won't be at the receiving end of all that wrath… hopefully.

Unfortunately, one of the soldiers assigned to the mission didn't know better and made the mistake of saying they didn't have the time to babysit her if she was to go with them. She threw a knife at him and it landed just below his crotch that it almost nicked a hole in his trousers. That shut him up and deterred the others from further aggravating her.

"How come Cato gets to go and I don't?" Glimmer snarls." We've been talking about this rescue operation for months and you just leave me out of this?"

"Soldier Belcourt, all the soldiers in the mission are hand-picked for their experience and were thoroughly screened for this," President Coin calmly replies, unfazed by Glimmer's tantrum.

"I was in the training program as long as Cato was!" Glimmer spluttered." Heck, I bet I can even beat a couple of your soldiers with my bare hands."

Cato decides that maybe it's time to step in." Now, Glim-"

"_**What?!"**_ Glimmer swivels around with an angry scowl. The words die in his throat.

And he was supposed to be the one whose temper shouldn't be trifled with, Cato inwardly scoffs.

"_**So what, I'm supposed to just stay here and look pretty while all the men do the work because poor little Glimmer can't handle all those?"**_

"Listen, kid, we're not sending you out there because we need you here at the Control room, working over the visuals of the arena since you have the information on its system and all," Haymitch explains and everyone in the room seems to give a grateful glance when this manages to pacify Glimmer.

* * *

Loverboy and Johanna Mason's absence aside, the rescue operation did go well. However…

"Where's your other half?" Haymitch slides into the seat across him in the canteen, _the seat where Glimmer should be._

Cato shoots him a pointed look.

Haymitch chuckles." At Beetee's lab again?"

He opts not to reply to that.

"Isn't it getting too frequent these days?" Haymitch goads, proceeding to scoop his lunch and supping, which somehow puzzles Cato since there's the absence of a suspicious looking tin mug.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be, Abernathy?" Cato retorts, keeping up his flat look.

"Well, yeah, but I saw you eating alone like a loner and I got curious."

"You're just bored because your alcohol stash is depleted and now you're trying to pass off your time harassing other people," Cato accuses." Go bother Everdeen now that she's here."

"Like you, she's somewhere brooding about Peeta and Hawthorne," Haymitch casually says." Her boy toy's been spending too much time in Beetee's lab with your other half."

"Stop calling her that."

"With the way you guys have been practically inseparable, I think the nickname's justified," Haymitch replies then chuckles," Though not quite inseparable now, is it?"

Cato would rather get stung by hundreds of tracker jackers than admit it openly but Haymitch was right. Ever since the rescue operation and the arrival of some district 12 refugees, Glimmer had eventually taken to helping out Beetee in his lab, along with Gale Hawthorne. Now, Glimmer was no expert at technology but the information she had on the mechanics of the arena had made Beetee curious. Thus, he had enlisted her help. Sometimes she helps out with trying out new weaponry, along with Hawthorne. One time he caught her giggling while talking with him when they were testing newly designed crossbows.

These days, she's, more or less, skipping out on their daily routine of eating lunch together, choosing instead to bring her food down at the lab and eating with Hawthorne. Heck, even Beetee eats at the canteen, like a normal person. Just the previous night, Glimmer had failed to show up for dinner and a petite brunette, seeing his usual companion's absence, took this as an indication that he was available and took the opportunity to slide into the seat across him. Now, Cato wasn't oblivious to his looks or the effect he had on the female population, given the amount of girls vying for his attention back in the Academy. However, he wasn't exactly having the best of mood that night so that resulted with a teary-eyed girl quickly leaving the table, trying to salvage what little amount of pride she had left.

What irked him even more was that when she arrived back at their shared quarters that night, Glimmer didn't even bother explaining her absence and directly proceeded to get ready for bed.

"Finally decided to crawl out of your cave, huh, sweetheart?" Haymitch jibes and Katniss, who just appeared with a lunch tray of her own, scowls at him.

"Well, feel free to join us," Haymitch invites her, gesturing at their table." You and Hadley here, can sulk about your other halves together."

Both of them glower at Haymitch which makes him raise his hand in defeat." Okay, okay, I'll leave you two to your brooding."

Haymitch takes his now empty lunch tray before leaving Katniss awkwardly standing there and Cato scathingly shooting daggers at his back.

"So you and that Hawthorne, huh?" Cato smirks, shifting his attention to Katniss." And we all thought Mellark was loverboy."

Katniss narrows her eyes at him." Speak for yourself. I've seen you eyeing Glimmer and Gale back in Beetee's lab."

"Just because you've been eyeing them too," Cato shoots back.

Katniss splutters." You're making that up."

"You're jealous," Cato points out.

"Gale's just my bestfriend," Katniss tersely replies." If anyone's jealous here, it's you."

"Glimmer's just my ally."

"Yeah, sure," Katniss snorts." I _totally _believe that."

Cato decides to ignore her sarcastic remark." If he's "just" your bestfriend then why are you so hung up on this?"

"_**I am not hung up on this**_," Katniss all but hisses.

"Yes, because you sound so believable right now," Cato scoffs." Look, if you don't feel something about your friend like you said, I don't think you should care that much."

"Well, you can't help but worry about your friends sometimes. You probably worry about Glimmer too."

Cato can't argue with that so he doesn't utter another sarcastic retort.

* * *

Eventually, Cato catches himself unconsciously examining Glimmer every chance he gets. It happens during a meeting with Coin, other rebel leaders and a few significant soldiers. Glimmer sits across him, between Beetee and Hawthorne. Unlike Katniss, who remains passive and unparticipative next to him, Hawthorne is practically brimming with zeal and ideas for this rebellion.

He notices how Glimmer glances at Hawthorne whenever he speaks up, putting forward another suggestion of his.

And Glimmer would nod in agreement.

He can't help but think back on all their past arguments and disagreements. They always seem to have different opinions on things. Their outlooks on different matters would clash just like how his torrid temper contends with her more dignified temperament.

"What's with you and Hawthorne?" Cato blurts out at dinner, his rash tenacity gnawing at him.

This stops her at the middle of gingerly chewing her meatloaf. She blinks at him before swallowing down her food.

"What?"

"You heard me the first time, Glim."

She regards him with a bridled scrutiny in her gaze before she laughs. _Laughs. At. Him._

"Are you jealous, Hadley?"

"Me? Jealous?" He snorts, feigning an incredulous tone." No way."

This demeanor earns him a quirked brow from Glimmer, amusement dancing in her eyes. It's the exact look in her eyes that makes him wary of what she's going to say next.

"Oh, I didn't know you swing the other way, Cato."

Cato shoots her a dirty look, practically growling out his reply." You know better than anyone that I don't."

Her lips stretches into an amused smile and she gives him a sultry look, leaning closer to him." That's a bold assumption."

"Is it?"

Glimmer taps him on his nose before leaning back, giggling at the glare he gives her.

* * *

"Well, aren't you two quite the happy campers this morning," Haymitch comments as he joins Cato and Katniss for breakfast the next day. He catches them at the middle of eyeing- okay, fine, burning holes through- Gale's and Glimmer's receding backs as they make their way out of the canteen after having gotten their food trays.

And as usual, they throw a withering look at Haymitch.

"Not all of us can be a happy-go-lucky drunk," Cato retorts.

"That's a relief." Haymitch tips back his cup of water." And I've been clean for a week now."

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Katniss scowls. These days, this expression seemed to have been imprinted in her permanence on her face.

Despite the hostile atmosphere around the two of them at first, they've eventually learned to tolerate each other. Of course, all's not forgiven and forgotten during the events in the arena but they've just acknowledged that killing Snow is more important than their harbored grudge for each other… for now. Cato likes to think it's one of those 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' kind of scenario, except that they're not friends, let alone acquaintances, just two people tolerating each other's existences, brought about by Haymitch's insistence on having these talks during meals and their mutual ire at said mentor's amusement of their circumstance.

"Oh, I forgot that only people that goes by the name of Gale Hawthorne and Glimmer Belcourt can make you two feel better these days." Haymitch doesn't even bother to hide his amused smile and Cato can't help but think that he's having too much fun out of this.

"Glad someone's at least happy this morning," Katniss sardonically quips, rolling her eyes at Haymitch.

"You know, being in denial won't really help your case right now," Haymitch declares." And before you know it, those two would be dating then probably tying the knot then they-"

"Haymitch, you've made your point," Katniss practically snaps through gritted teeth, jaw clenched and frown deeper than it already was. She abruptly raises from her seat, depositing her food tray on one of the racks before striding out of the canteen.

Cato turns to Haymitch, looking pleased with himself while picking on his food as if nothing happened." Was that really necessary?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Is she intentionally messing up her shots or what?" Katniss mutters, letting out another comment about Glimmer during one of their firing sessions. She's currently reloading her gun with brusque and forceful movements.

Cato deadpanned." What."

Katniss throws another glance at Glimmer and Gale a few meters from them, conversing while reloading their own weapons. Glimmer is laughing at something Gale is saying while the latter is smirking playfully at her. Cato tries not to notice her hand on his bicep or the look she's giving Gale. The last time he saw that look it was directed to him and that was after the chariot parade, the night they-

"Gale's not even that funny," Katniss mutters under her breath.

Cato help but smile in amusement." You know if you're so jealous, why don't you do something about it, instead of watching them like a hawk?"

"Why don't _**you**_ do something about it?" Katniss shoots back with an indignant scowl.

Cato shrugs." 'Cause I'm not as invested in this as you are."

Katniss narrows her eyes at him." Liar."

"This is getting ridiculous, Everdeen."

And if it sounds like she's trying to convince himself more than him, he tries not to dwell much on it.

* * *

On a normal day, they usually use the 30 minutes of down time with family/ reflection to spar with each other. However, the training that day had been more rigorous and taxing than usual so Glimmer had decided she wanted to take the opportunity to nap instead. Without his sparring partner, Cato is subjected to the same fate.

Cato was languidly laying back on his bed with his arms tucked behind his head, disinterestedly staring at the ceiling when Glimmer saunters out of their bathroom and immediately proceeds to all but jump into his bed, laying on it horizontally with her head on his stomach, almost startling him.

Gestures like this weren't rare from Glimmer. Ever since they became roommates, apparently for Glimmer, that meant some boundaries between them have been rendered non-existent. They've even reached the point where Glimmer is pretty casual and nonchalant when he'd accidentally walk in on her in her underwear or how she finds nothing wrong in barging in on him at the middle of changing. There were times when Glimmer would wordlessly climb into his bed when nightmares would plague her sleep and he'd feign sleep as she did so. In the morning, both of them wouldn't even mention or insinuate something about it.

"You've been acting strange lately," Glimmer points out, making herself comfortable in her position on the bed.

Cato looks at her incredulously." _I've_ been acting strange? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Since when were you interested in technology and long range weaponry?" Then he adds but more like blurts out," And Gale Hawthorne?"

Glimmer casts him a side-glance. "Careful. You're starting to sound jealous."

"I'm just stating facts, One."

Glimmer grins." Gale's hot."

He shoots her an exasperated look." You only got yourself to blame when a stray arrow hits you in the eye one of these days."

"But that won't happen because you've got my back, right Cato?" She nudges him with a smile.

He decides to humor her and playfully retorts," Who's to say it's not me shooting that arrow?"

"Gee Cato, and you said you didn't swing for the other team." At Cato's glower, she adds," Besides, if you wanted me dead you would've snapped my neck already, not use a bow and an arrow."

"Are you implying something about my skill with a bow and arrow?"

"Nope," Glimmer flutters her lashes, feigning innocence." Just that your go-to weapon would always be a sword."

"And..?"

"Probably compensating for something," She stifles a chortle.

Cato doesn't find this funny and acting out of his impulsivity, he pins her to the bed, trapping her hands above her head with a growl." Fuck you."

Glimmer smirks." You already did."

He groans in exasperation, his face unconsciously landing on the area between her neck and her shoulder." Stop trying to be cute."

She shrugs, the action burrowing himself closer to her neck. He catches a whiff of an undertone of vanilla and some earthy scent. "I can't help it."

He can't help but mischievously grin when an idea on how to get back on her goading suddenly strikes him.

When their 30 minutes of "reflection" is over, Glimmer returns to the training room with a bright red hickey on her neck, earning looks and whistles from a few other soldiers.

* * *

When Glimmer joins him for lunch the next day, instead of eating down at the lab with Gale, he merely arches a brow and tries not to let his surprise show.

Glimmer immediately understands the quizzical look and cracks a smile, gesturing at Katniss and Gale eating lunch a few table away from them." Everdeen finally snapped."

"Took her awhile."

"I knooow. I had a hunch that girl was bit oblivious but not this oblivious."

"Well, at least I don't have to listen to her jealous rants anymore." Cato shrugs.

"It was pretty funny seeing Gale trying to give her space and Katniss giving me death glares when she thought I wasn't looking," Glimmer chortled.

"So you were trying to make Katniss jealous all along?"

"Yup." Glimmer looked too pleased with herself." It was fun messing with her."

"Unbelievable."

"Don't worry I'm not replacing you with Gale," She impishly grins,"… yet."

"Fuck you."

"Already did," She replies in a sing-song tone.


	3. Chapter 3

You can take a tribute out of his career district but you can't take the career out of a tribute. Glimmer had somehow come up with this saying and she wishes it didn't have to be so damn true. Not for her. But for Cato.

She could feel a flash of annoyance and anger boiling within her depths. Instead of pacing like a vengeful madwoman, she funnels her energy into merely tapping her shoes impatiently on the ground while she had her arms crossed to keep herself from lashing out. At least Haymitch, who was the head of the disciplinary office for refugees, had been pretty nonchalant and let her get off easy when she was filling up the forms to bail out Cato… again.

She bites her lip from spewing out lava and venom at people who throws funny looks her way. As she was waiting outside the disciplinary segregation cells located at the lowest level of Disctrict 13, she feels her hand twitch, itching to scratch someone's eyes out… preferably someone by the name of Cato Hadley.

She could a feel a vein pulsing in her head and her rage quietly roars inside her when she sees Cato casually walking out of the cell he was confined in, smirking when he catches sight of her.

"What the fuck, Cato?" Glimmer snapped.

Taking notice of her anger, Cato is smart enough to keep a good distance away from her, in case she'd pounce on him. "What got your panties in a twist, Glim?"

"Cato, this is the third time this month that you got into a fight with someone," Glimmer hisses." Why'd you have to be so Argghhh!"

Cato blinks, looking at her like she was just some petulant child throwing a temper tantrum in front of him. "Tough day?"

She reels in her temper, swallowing down another growl. She heaves a deep sigh, the sound serving to make her feel weary instead of indignant." Yes, thank you sooo much for noticing. Now, if you could just keep yourself from punching the next the guy that looks at you wrong perhaps I don't have to go through the same tedious process of bailing you out for another day."

"I can't help it," Cato replies, a subtle crease between his brows and a certain edge in his tone." The asshole was talking shit about career tributes."

"Now, Cato-"

"I can't stand those scums of the earth acting all high and mighty as if being a career is such a horrible sin," Cato scowls, his expression going darker and more daunting.

Glimmer sighs. "We've talked about this already, Cato."

Cato grunts, averting his gaze from her and proceeding his trek towards their shared compartment. Glimmer wordlessly trails behind him, letting him deal with his temper in silence. She was well aware that the even if Cato had come to accept that the Capitol was merely manipulating and playing them for their own entertainment, you can't just easily let go of the beliefs and teachings that had been ingrained to you from the day you were born. No amount of knowing the Capitol's schemes can easily wipeout these principles and outlooks in a blink of an eye.

Glimmer knows the feeling all too well. After all, she's a career too. But unlike Cato, months of living in 13 had taught her that punching and getting into fights for the dirty looks and prejudice thrown her way would merely be proving their point.

"I don't regret punching the guy," Cato mutters, apparently not quite ready to let the subject go as soon as they reach their quarters.

"I know you don't." Aside from his notorious temper, Cato was too prideful and brash to acknowledge a fault most of the times. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Glimmer sits across from him on her bed." Look, I know it's hard. I know we're both adjusting from all of this. But whatever you do, just remember who our enemy is."

"Okay?" She adds, patting him on his cheek to get his attention. If someone who'd tell her she'd be lecturing the vicious and daunting Cato like this months ago, she'd laugh in their face and tell them they were out of their mind. And if she did this to him months ago, she's pretty sure she'd get her neck snapped or have him run her over with a sword.

Leaving him to his thoughts, she heads to their bathroom and plucks out a small first aid kit from below the sink. Learning first aid had been a prerequisite in the Academy but most students deemed it as the least important class back then. Glimmer paid enough attention to it, but not as much as she was doing so with classes that involved weapons, hand-to-hand combat, tactics and a few general subjects.

"Scoot over, let me see that bruise," She says as she walks out of the bathroom with the first aid kit. There's a purple bruise on his left cheek bone that she thinks he must have gotten when the disciplinary officers were restraining him. She surmises his opponent could've barely landed a blow on him.

"It's just a bruise, Glim," Cato grumbles but obliges anyway, probably thinking that he had tested her patience enough as it is.

After she applies ointment to his bruise, she playfully quips," Just for this. You owe me a scone this week."

Easily slipping into their usual playful exchange, he cheekily replies in a joking manner," Kiss it better and you got yourself a deal."

Glimmer chortles, amusement etched on his expression." Hmmm… when did you become such an ambitious haggler?"

"Maybe during the time you were away gallivanting with Hawthorne?" He quips, dragging back the matter of her supposed involvement with the other soldier.

Glimmer throws her head back in fits of laughter." Stop being such a smartass."

Cato shrugs." I can't help it."

Glimmer smiles before gently pressing her lips on the area next to the bruise to avoid causing him pain. "There."

For a split second she could've sworn she saw him look at her incredulously, as if he didn't believe she was actually going to do it. But he quickly got rid of it with a lopsided smile on his face.

"You and your scones."

* * *

Glimmer had always been a firm believer that whatever you do in life you will always be a bad guy in someone else's story. She hasn't ever claimed that she's a good person and she won't start doing so now. It's not that she was born bad, she likes to believe she has a complicated character that can't be crammed in a linear category of being bad or good. Maybe it's the universe way of saying that this one won't be a mere fragile flower that people could trample upon. This one won't be a compliant soul that they could break again and again. Perhaps, from her birth it was decided that she was to be more than just beautiful. Because after all, isn't beautiful just a bunch of letters strung together for the purpose of making people insecure? So if being a good person meant being too compliant, treating softness as a weakness and taking shit from people then perhaps she doesn't want to be the good person in everyone's story. Her days of striving to please everyone belong in the past, as it should be.

But she won't deny that sometimes she's not as unaffected as she appears to be when people are so quick to judge her as a horrible person without even knowing her.

Glimmer was casually heading towards her compartment for the daily 30 minute down time/ "reflection", dabbing a towel to her neck after another rigorous session of training. Cato was already in their quarters, having finished early since he was assigned to another group after his antic the day before.

She's in the process of rounding a corner when a child darts in front of her then stumbles on his feet, knees and arms instantly hitting the ground.

With a gasp, Glimmer immediately rushes to the child who is now crying his eyes out and wailing, fat teardrops trailing down his ruddy cheeks. The sight stirs something in her and she quickly helps him up. The child looks like he's around five to six years old, a mop of dirty blonde hair and wide brown eyes. His grey overalls doesn't even make him appear to be less adorable and precious.

"Hey sweetie," She coos, brushing back his tousled bangs." It's okay now sshhh…"

Despite having a depressing childhood, Glimmer had always longed to have kids of her own someday. After winning her games, she planned on meeting someone, being engaged, getting married, having two or three kids in a big house in the Victor's Village. Sadly, with the way things are, this dream has to be delayed or, she hopes not, abandoned all together.

She checks his injuries- scraped knees and hands- while uttering soothing words to him until his wails are reduced to quiet sniffles.

"Are you lost?"

The child nods.

"Want me to help you find your mommy?" Glimmer offers him a warm smile. She thinks he's a child of one of the newer refugees that arrived. She's been informed that District 13 natives rarely have kids ever since the smallpox epidemic that broke out years earlier.

The child wordlessly nods, blinking owlishly at her.

"Okay. Do you have a name-"

"Milo, there you are," A blonde woman hastily moves over to where the child whose name Glimmer has yet to know is. Judging by some facial features that they shared, aside from her eyes that were grey, Glimmer surmises that this woman is his mother.

"What did I tell you about running off like that?" The mother gently chides.

"I'm sorry, momma," The kid mumbles with a guilty expression, lips jutting out in a pout. Then he glances at Glimmer and smiles." But this pretty lady helped me."

"Now, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" The woman endearingly chastises. When she sees Glimmer, her gaze turns frosty and contemptuous, a frown marring her face." Especially a career."

Glimmer inwardly cringes at the amount of hatred the woman is exuding.

"But momma-"

"No buts, Milo, let's go," The woman hurriedly pulls her child along, as if she couldn't bear to be in Glimmer's presence any longer and couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She's going over the scene in a loop in her head as her feet takes her to her compartment. She just wants to burrow herself into her bed and ignore the world around her.

"What's wrong with you?" Cato arches a brow at her, immediately noticing the sullen look on her face when she entered their quarters.

"Nothing," Glimmer barely mumbles as she makes her way to her bed.

"It doesn't seem like it's nothing," Cato firmly says, pressing on the matter.

She throws him a pointed look." Not now, Cato."

"Glim."

She sighs, momentarily hesitating, before recounting the event to Cato. As the words spills out, she can't help but remember the look of disdain on the woman's face.

"Some people are just ungrateful idiots," Cato gruffly mutters. This was the closest thing to a consolation Cato can give and honestly, she'd rather have this than the faux comfort people used to give her just for the sake of getting on her good side.

Glimmer wordlessly wraps her arms around Cato, burying her face to his chest.

Months of living with Cato had made her discover something about herself- that she was a cuddler. Cato hated it at first, especially since he was usually at the receiving end of it. But it helps with the nightmares and night terrors. She allowed him their sparring sessions and eventually Cato decided it was only fair that he allows her this simple ounce of comfort. She grew up with parents that didn't give or show affection freely so it came as a surprise for her when she learned that she relished in cuddles and hugs.

"Careers are always going to be monsters in their eyes. But really, all of us, careers or not, have the same possibility of getting reaped and tossed into the arena. Actually, the possibility of us going in the arena is more guaranteed since from the day we were born it was drilled into us that we must volunteer and bring pride to our districts. Heck, we don't even get special treatments from the capitol. But that makes us less human in their eyes, like we don't even deserve to breathe the same air as them." Glimmer mumbles against his chest, "I'm always going to be the bad guy, am I?"

"What's wrong with being a bad guy?" Then he adds," When you can be the champion of your own story?"

Glimmer chokes out a strangled laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Glimmer and Cato like to play a little game. By now, Glimmer has grown accustomed to its rule. It's a game where the one who cares the most loses. They'd skirt around the obvious, prance around from pulling to distancing and tripping the other just to see how far they'd fall. It's a game where they don't know where they stand so they run around in circles instead.

But they can't talk about it.

And Glimmer wonders if they can't talk about this then they'll never get to talking about Clove.

Cato never mentions her, as if keeping himself from breathing life on to phantasmal relics that persist to haunt him. Neither does Glimmer, but for an entirely different reason.

And unlike Cato, she thinks Clove continues to live in the spaces between them, a gaping void that no piece Glimmer could ever come up with would fill. The distance is just another manifestation of their amalgamating indecisiveness and attachment to the past.

Perhaps sometimes they let the past win. Glimmer sees it the subtle slump in his shoulders, as if he's dragging up old memories and regrets from the depths of his mind and letting them weigh him down. She sees it in the way he tries to avoid picking up the throwing knives during training session or the way his eyes narrowed for a split second when she had pulled her hair into a bubble ponytail.

It's also evident in the way she likes to romanticize the past. Their "so-called past", that is. She knows their relationship during the games was only a way to garner sponsors. If she could, she would immortalize that scene when the mellow streaks of golden sunrise bathed the clearing they settled during the night as dark blue and purple blurred together to give way to the warmth and she was curled against Cato. Or maybe she was merely imagining something was there even when it's not, finding a way to build a mirage from her delusion to remember that moment by.

She's not sure if Cato knows but she had watched their games. Haymitch easily caved in when she asked for the full documentation of the 74th Hunger games.

She saw how Cato had asked Clove to stay with him, almost frantic and desperate. His eyes spoke of all the love he wanted to give and the love he refused himself from feeling. It was all those unspent love that gathered in his eyes that spoke of his anguish before they completely dimmed down. Something died in him that day. Parts of him got lost in that arena and what bothers Glimmer is that he doesn't even try to piece together the remaining parts to feel whole again so she's left with a ticking time bomb, tiptoeing and walking on delicate porcelain grounds with Cato for the fear of him exploding.

"Stay with me," Cato once mumbled in his sleep when she's curled against him in the aftermath of another nightmare.

It's a blow to her pride to settle with being a substitute but at least it's something.

* * *

Having gained their soldier status, Glimmer and Cato would occasionally get sent to covert reconnaissance missions and a few espionage operations into nearby districts, nothing too conspicuous since the rest of Panem still believed they were dead and they'd like to keep it that way. Glimmer hadn't been one to go against this arrangement since keeping their status as a matter of utmost confidentiality was another way to ensure the safety of their families. If the Capitol caught wind of them being alive and stationed in District 13 then she was certain their families would pay dearly, having to go through the horrors only the Capitol can induce.

So it came as a surprise when she was informed that they were being sent to District one for an espionage operation. There was no doubt that she was happy to be stepping foot in her district again, however…

"District one?" She regards them quizzically then gives Cato a fleeting side-glance." We never did District one before."

"District one seems to be hell-bent on staying out of this rebellion that it's becoming a problem," Boggs replies, exasperation lacing his tone.

"Okay, we'll go prep for the mission n-"

"Actually," Despite Boggs's usual unfaltering disposition, Glimmer could sense a hint of hesitation and wariness in his tone as he regards them painstakingly," Hadley's being sent for a mission in eight."

"What?" Cato all but spits out. She could feel him momentarily tensing from beside her.

Glimmers starts to have a bad feeling about this but presses on." Aside from that one rescue operation, we've always been sent together in missions. Why stop now?"

"Orders," Boggs vaguely explains." Soldier Hadley's going to be with the Mockingjay and her team to shoot for propos in Eight."

"And Glim?" There's an edge to Cato's tone as he gestures at her.

"President Coin figured that Soldier Belcourt would be the ideal person to send for an espionage in One. She'd know the district more."

Deeming their conversation over and with another reminder of their schedules to depart, Boggs dismisses them. They wordlessly make their way to the compartment. A tense atmosphere enveloping the air around them.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," She assures him as soon as she closes the door to their quarters." It's just like that rescue operation you went to and I didn't."

"You're never gonna get over that, are you?" Cato snorts, rolling his eyes." And you know, it's not the same. I'm being sent to eight for some kind publicity stunt and you-"

"Will be fine," She cuts him off with a smile." Hey, I won't let you have all the fun while I wait here or something. Never again."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll probably suffer more in District eight, shooting boring propos and dealing with a grumpy Everdeen."

"Awww, you're just saying that," She teases." You guys are practically bestfriends now."

Cato's face scrunches in disdain at the absurdity of the notion." That's Hawthorne's job."

"Yup, and yours is to come back in once piece," She quips, the unspoken _'to me'_ hovering at the back of her mind.

* * *

The next day, they meet at the hangar after a briefing with their respective teams, waiting for their hovercrafts, hers bound for District one and his to District Eight.

"Don't die out there," He tells her, just like before every mission they get into. It had become some kind of a mantra for them now.

"You too. Don't die out there, Hadley," She smiles at him, despite the solemn words." If I finish my mission first, you owe me a scone this week."

"Not if I finish mine first," He simpers." Then you have to clean my weapons this week."

"Deal," Glimmer winks at him before they part ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Even before he stepped out of the hovercraft and into the hangar, there's a feeling in his gut that say something is amiss. His limbs tingle and behind his stern countenance, his mind is in a limbo of sensory overload and hyperawareness

"Soldier Hadley?" Says a man with square soldiers, close cropped hair and a slightly crooked nose that might have been caused by some kind of injury in the past. He was wearing the mandatory combat gear. The hesitance in the man's face is not in the least helping with the turmoil raging inside him.

"Yes," Cato stiffly replies.

"Soldier Belcourt had been shot."

* * *

"I don't get why I can't see her right now," Cato snarls, struggling against the nurse's hand on his shoulder, trying to get off seat Boggs had practically shoved him into.

"It's protocol, Soldier Hadley," Boggs calmly replies from across him, getting checked on by another nurse.

"Fuck protocol," Cato snaps, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder. Stupid District 13 and their stiff protocol. After every mission, it was compulsory for the soldiers to head to the district health center and get checked for the injuries they sustained. So far, Cato only had scrapes and a few bruises.

"Easy with the temper, boy." Boggs gives him a reproachful look, exasperatedly shaking his head.

"You said it was a simple espionage. Just gain a few intel and then leave. Why the fuck did she get shot?"

"Our cover was blown. Belcourt happened to be within the direct line of fire."

When they finally release him, he couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. His feet instantly take him to her hospital room after he quickly demanded the nurse at the front desk to give him her room number.

Hundreds of different scenarios come flooding in his mind, playing in a neverending loop. He already feels sick to his stomach. The feeling slowly twists horribly in his gut, spreading through his body like icy, liquid metal. He could feel his throat closing up on him, feeling the urge to scream at the idiots who let Glimmer get shot. At the back of his mind, he knows none of the other soldiers in her team could've seen that coming and stopped it but in his state, rationality was not within his scope. Each second he spent not seeing her seems to go on forever.

He's cursing anyone he could ever think to be responsible for this- Coin for giving this separate mission, Boggs for saying it was going to be a simple espionage, Everdeen for making their mission take longer than it was planned, heck, even Glimmer for getting shot.

He's already in the middle of bargaining with any deity out there to keep her alive when they finally let him in.

He can't help but think how Glimmer looks small on her hospital bed, with her eyes closed. Her skin looks washed out cradled against the crisp thin sheets. Tendrils of her limp her hair are sprawled on the pillow her head was rested upon, the image not helping the sinking feeling deep within. In the background, he could make out the hum of the machines attached to her and the heart monitor steadily beeping with the slight rise and fall of her chest.

After sitting down on the chair next to her bed, he purposely reaches for her hand. He stared at her as if to make sure she didn't cease to exist any moment then. However, Glimmer's appearance couldn't attest to that, as she looked like death itself against the sea of sterile white and subtle greys.

He curses himself for not asking more information on her state since he immediately stormed into the room. All he knows is that she was shot and that they had to conduct a surgery on her as soon they arrived- which was the day prior.

* * *

Glimmer wakes up to the sterile smell of disinfectant and bleach assaulting her nostrils. She could register the telltale sound of the heart monitor. Slowly blinking her eyes open, she slightly squints at the abrupt bright lights seeping through her eyelids.

"Cato?" Glimmer manages to utter in a raspy voice, her throat feeling dry and closed up.

Cato perks up at the sound of her voice, a tumultuous expression on his face.

"Ca-"

Cato crushes his lips to hers, nearly knocking all the wind from her lungs. His hand cups her face, thumb caressing her cheek as their heartbeats merged and their breaths mingled. She can taste a burst of life in the kiss that invigorates her to reciprocate and she can't help but think that despite her situation, she had never felt so alive. If she were allowed such silly notions, it was like heaven had given her another chance to live and her heart soars with the intensity of the kiss escalating. She tangles her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer until the space between them fell away. She doesn't hesitate to grant access to him when his tongue delves into her mouth, heat seeping into her veins and spreading through the rest of her body. A sense of euphoric bliss washes over her.

They begrudgingly pull apart when the need for air demands them to and the heart monitor beeps loudly. Cato leans his forehead against her, their shaky breaths intermingling.

Even with her already laborious breathing, she could feel her breath hitch when she sees the look on Cato's face. He's staring back at her and it makes her heart race. She knows all too well that she's falling all over again and she can't help but wonder if all the amount of affection she holds for him leaks through her eyes and makes itself apparent to him. Can he see how much she loves him right now?

"I love you," She blurts out, her voice husky with adrenaline and bliss, chest heaving.

For a split second, she swears she could see Cato look caught off guard for the first time. Then his expression is instantly washed blank with what seemed to be hesitation. Yet it was enough to make her certain with one thing.

"Glim, I feel the same-"

"Don't," Glimmer says through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"No, you don't," Glimmer hisses." You don't feel the same way about me. You don't love me."

"Glimmer, of course I do," Cato is quick to counter, appearing affronted by her words.

"You just think you love me because you're afraid to lose me after what happened," She swallows thickly as if the words were poison grating her tongue." Don't confuse love with fear… Or pity."

"Glim, no. I-"

"If you don't mind, I think I want to rest now and be left alone," She sharply cuts him off.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Cato musters a shaky smile." You're still recovering after all."

Cato leans to press a kiss on her forehead." I'm glad you're safe now, Glim."

* * *

"You loved Clove," Glimmer manages to say one morning during one of Cato's daily visits. It's not a question and fortunately, Cato instantly catches on to this.

"No," He immediately replies, giving her a perplexed look. " Why would you say that?"

"I saw you," Glimmer confided," You begged her to stay when she was dying. And the look on your face…"

"That was me realizing that I failed her," Cato says, a sharp edge to his tone.

"Don't confuse love with fear of losing people," He throws back her own words to her.

Glimmer narrows her eyes at him, giving him a dirty look because of this." It's different and you know it."

"Yes, because I love you and I don't love Clove the same way as I do you." Cato is slightly raising his voice now, his gaze on her sharper." Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I don't want to be a substitute!" Glimmer chokes out, moisture gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Cato's expression softens." Glim…"

"No, Cato," She hears herself say and she hates how pathetic the crack in her voice sounds." I'm done feeling like shit, knowing you're just settling with a substitute because the person you want isn't here anymore."

"That's not true," Cato is quick to reply." I didn't even see Clove that way."

"And besides, remember after the night in the training center? You made it perfectly clear to me that the only reason we can be together was for the sponsors."

"That was then, this is now. Everything's different!"

"You can't possibly change your mind that easily."

Their conversation is cut short when a nurse enters the room with the purpose of changing Glimmer's wound dressings and her daily dose of medication. Cato takes that as his cue to leave, his gait forceful and deliberate.

* * *

One day, Cato fails to show up for his daily visit to her hospital room.

Haymitch Abernathy comes instead. Glimmer can't help but arch a brow when she sees him entering the room. He sits down on the chair Cato usually claims…

_But he's not here._

"So glad you look pleased to see me," Haymitch sarcastically says, the look on her face not escaping him.

"Where's Cato?"

"He's in a mission to rescue the remaining victors in the Capitol," Haymitch casually replies." 'Asked me to check on you while he's gone."

There's a sinking feeling in her chest and for a moment, she forgets how to breath.

"What?" She hears herself choke out. "He didn't say anything about that!"

"He volunteered with Hawthorne," Haymitch mutters then scoffs out," Brave souls."

"Have they left?" Glimmer almost frantically asks, eyes darting to the door.

"Don't even think about running after him now. Their hovercraft departed hours ago."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Glimmer weakly utters, uncannily feeling defeated.

"Don't worry, you'll probably see him again. And it would help if you take it easy on him by then."

"What?"

"Kid looks defeated whenever someone mentions your name. Now I don't know what happened between you two, but damn, you kids have to stop prancing around the obvious. It's getting too painful watching you two."

* * *

When he returns from his mission, uninjured and in one piece, she punches him on his shoulder.

"Ow, what the fuck, Glim?"

"That's for not telling me," She smugly tells him.

When he's about to reply to that, she punches him again.

"That's for telling Haymitch."

"Telling Haymitch what? I didn't tell him anything," Cato splutters." What did that old drunk tell you?"

When she raises her hand again, he instantly catches it in his.

"Okay, that's enough, Glim. You've made your point."

But Glimmer grabs him with her other hand and pulls him in for a kiss.

"So you believe me now?" Cato asks with a grin when they have to pull apart for air.

"Hmmm…" Glimmer gives a low hum." Maybe."


End file.
